


Restless Nights

by moroseyouthend



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Sora is comforting, Vanitas has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas has a nightmare and who better to comfort him than Sora. Though, Sora never knew he could be a softie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on here. My first non reader-insert/OC story. The first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction I've ever actually posted.  
> (Also I'm willing to take requests).  
> All constructive criticism welcome.  
> Also, this was written sometime last year so it's _really_ not that great. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sora and Vanitas belong solely to Disney and Square Enix

 The home was silent aside from light snoring of the sleeping boy, and the light hum of the refrigerator. A peaceful aura filled the room even in the dark of the night. That is, until a loud discontent sigh sounded from the boys door just before it was slammed open. From the bed there was a gasp, accompanied by a tumble and loud  **crash**. He is oblivious to the hurried footsteps approaching him as his head pops out of the blankets enough for his brunet spikes to pop out. His cocoon has him trapped, stuck on the floor as he hopelessly looks up to connect his blue eyes with amber. The black haired male above him looking none to pleased with the boy before him, an expression of irritation is chiseled onto his features. 

 

Confusion stops Sora from uttering a word. Never had Vanitas broken into his home at  ~~he glances over to the alarm clock-~~ _3 in the morning_. This was really out of character for the 'emotionless man'. Not a word was uttered as the ravenet pulled him to his feet and over to the bed.

 

"Vani? What's up dude?" Concern laced into his voice as he looked to the male beside him, starring him down as he is met with silence. Fortunately for Vanitas the lights were off, Sora had woken up so recently that he could barely see a thing. Though, the added heat from the male was almost uncomfortable as the lanky ravenet wraps an arm around the skinny boy and tugs him into himself. He didn't even give the brunet enough time to think as he lays down on Sora's bed. In seconds he knocks the arms of the brunet out from under him, forcing the boy to lay down.

 

"Go to be Sora, it's early," he grumbles into the back of the younger boys head, nestling his chin into his hair. Sora lets out a silent groan at the elder for being so childlike as he squirms into a comfortable position. Since Vanitas had taken to 'living with him' on and off the entire month (which with Vanitas meant he found ways to break in), on rare occasions like this the man would sneak in and sleep with him. Usually the other male didn't wake him up though. Which meant Vanitas had probably had another nightmare, if the rarity of the situation didn't give it away the fact he was clinging to the brunet did.

 

"I mean, if you don't want to talk about it," a tight squeeze around Sora's waist confirmed the other didn't, "See you in the morning then." He mumbles as he turns over, snuggling up to the pale boy and closing his eyes when his head hits Vanitas' chest. The raven glances down at the top of Sora's head, unshed tears in his eyes as the other starts to drift off.

 

"...It was that Master Xehanort guy again," Vanitas mutters, closing his eyes as he pulls his head back to connect their forehead, "He gives me the creeps, Sor. Do you think he's really gonna do all those terrible things he said?"

 

"Go back to sleep babe, it's just another nightmare. Xehanort isn't real." Sora smiles reassuringly up at Vanitas who grimaces in return. Behind them, just over the tree in their backyard, a star blinked out of sight. 


End file.
